


Challenge Accepted

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dating App Hookup, Grumpy Morning Jensen, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, NSFW Art, Porn with a tiny plot, Rimming, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: Jared is looking for some fun for the night and finds mutual interest over a dating app with Jensen. When the two meet up, lots of sex happens. And in the morning, after Jensen asserts that he's not a morning person, Jared tries to change that and...well...sex happens again.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is all [DemonDetox's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demondetox/pseuds/demondetox) fault. Seriously...blame her. Or thank her. She is the best! And she betaed and made such amazing art (and one of the NSFW pieces is embedded in the fic). And she wrote the final paragraphs. This literally all started when she sent me a one line prompt: “Just a heads up: I’m not a morning person and trust me, no matter how good your cock may be, it will not turn me into one.”  
> And...you know me...I can't just write porn without the smallest of plots....so...here we are. I hope you like it!  
> P.S. - Click the hyperlinks in the document for added fun.

 Jared doesn’t have much need for the app at the current moment, but he’s still going through [the Date-a-Palooza message stream](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/demondetox/41392916/88185/88185_800.jpg) he’d just spent time being a part of. He’s been burned on dating apps before, learning the hard way that too many people stockpile old pictures of themselves. He’d rather not be surprised when he meets a guy face to face, so he’s been talking to this guy, Jensen, and sharing some more candid shots. Nothing too sexual, just enough to know that: 1) Jensen’s face is pretty hot, 2) Jensen’s torso is pretty hot, 3) Jensen is a Dallas Cowboys fan. Number 1 and 2 are definitely a plus. Number 3 is something Jared doesn't necessarily agree with.

To be fair, he only knows that last part because in one picture [Jensen's lifting up the hem of his shirt](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/demondetox/41392916/88332/88332_800.jpg) to expose his whole chest and a sliver of his Dallas Cowboys boxers and that looks pretty hot as well. So maybe, the Dallas Cowboys aren't that bad after all.

Jensen’s cute and awkwardly witty over their messaging; exactly what Jared is looking for in a hookup. And with the app, it’s relieving to interact with him without any false pretenses. They are grown adults who very much want to participate in grown adult activities. Even still, how much the dating world has changed makes his head spin a bit. It’s not like Jared hasn’t used the app before, but it isn’t a common practice. Based on Jensen’s replies, he’s got a hunch that the other man doesn’t usually put himself out there like this. But there is a time and a place for everything, and right now, Jared’s feeling damn happy about the fact that ‘the place’ is his house.

The doorbell ringing jolts him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head to compose himself, he opens the door and is immediately locked in an odd meeting of eyes; Jared transfers his weight from one leg to the other while Jensen drags his teeth over the corner of his bottom lip. They’re sizing each other up with their eyes but their bodies aren’t sure what to do while their brains process that information. Shit, Jensen’s hot. Some of his pictures from the app are of him clean shaven but tonight he’s got a scruff going on that’s really working for him and makes Jared’s dick twitch. In an attempt to make things more comfortable, Jared tries to subtly adjust things going on between his legs. “Hey, I’m Jared.” He reaches out a hand.

“Jensen, but you uhh…know that.” Jensen takes Jared’s hand and shakes it but he doesn’t step into the house.

Jared turns his body enough to indicate that Jensen really _should_ come in, but the other man still keeps his head ducked, making it so he has to roll his eyes up so he can sneak a glance at Jared. He looks fifteen shades of uncomfortable and Jared gets how this situation can be awkward, but Jensen looks downright adorably bashful. Raising an eyebrow, Jared asks, “you okay?”

“Huh? What?” It takes Jensen a moment for the information to sink in. “Yeah. I’m good.” He scratches at the nape of his neck and turns his eyes more fully towards Jared and despite looking nervous it still makes a spark of want go off in Jared’s belly.

It’s not that Jensen’s hesitance is a turnoff, but it’s definitely making Jared have some concern over whether or not the other man is up for this. Sure, Jensen looks exactly as the app depicted him, but he’s definitely not acting like the collected, confident guy he’d chatted with. “Hey, it’s okay if you’re not feeling this and you’d rather leave.”

“No,” Jensen spits out almost immediately. “It’s not that. It’s just that,” he pauses and swallows. Looking up at Jared, he uses and upward sweep of his hand to indicate Jared’s whole person. “You’re really hot… like _really_ hot. Hotter than your pictures. And it’s just a little weird because I’ve never done this before and _why the hell are you even doing this_? You’re really hot,” he repeats like his tongue’s run away from his brain.

Jared can’t stop himself from laughing at that. While Jensen might find it embarrassing, the rambling is cute, is what it is. “You’re pretty hot yourself, nothing to worry about there.” Licking his lips, Jared waggles his eyebrows just enough for the slight movement to be detected by the other man. “And I’m doing this because I’m single. You’re hot. I kinda figured there were a lot of ways to spend a night alone and this one sounded pretty good to me.”

The compliment seems to have given Jensen a little more confidence and he pulls his hand away from the back of his neck. “I’ve never met up with a complete stranger before,” he admits.

“Well if you want to come inside, we can have a few drinks first. Become less of a stranger to each other. See how you feel after that?” Jared turns a smile on Jensen. He’s playing _a little_ dirty because he knows he is making his dimples pop.

The response from Jensen comes first with a laugh, deep and shedding his nerves as the sound continues. “God yes, that sounds like a fantastic idea.” This time, he takes Jared up on the offer to come inside with a step forward. “And for the record… I’m interested.” He looks Jared over one more time before fully entering the house. “ _Really_ interested.”

That look has Jared’s dick twitching again. “Good to know.” Closing the door behind them, he soaks in the way Jensen’s backside looks walking into the house and thinks maybe he should be asking Jensen what the hell he’s doing on a dating app. He’s better looking than in his pictures because his pictures didn’t come with the cadence of his voice or the way his tongue peeks out of his lips. And they definitely didn’t come with that walk. “So what’s your poison?” he asks, walking towards his liquor.

“Umm, you got any whisky? Bourbon?”

“Got both,” Jared indicates, raising a bottle of Bullet and Johnnie Walker. 

“Johnnie Walker’s good.” Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jensen looks nervous again. “Maybe with some Coke?”

“You got it.” Jared gets to making the drinks, taking a quick trip to the freezer for some ice and then clinks them into two highball glasses. He makes Jensen’s first, and then pours himself some bourbon on the rocks. “Here you go,” he reaches out to hand the man his drink with a smile on his face.

“Thanks,” Jensen takes the drink and sips it tentatively before taking a longer swallow than he probably should have. He pulls the glass away from his lips, wiping at the slight moisture there with the heel of his hand and coughs softly.

Jared catches the whole scene and smirks. “Don’t worry. There is plenty more where that came from.” He sips his own drink and lets the liquid swirl over his tongue for a moment before swallowing. Taking a seat on his couch, he gestures to the spot beside him with a tilt of his head. “You can sit. I won’t bite.”  Jensen laughs at that which prompts Jared to continue. “And I’m not even going to make some joke that I’ll only bite if you want me to. Because I won’t. Not into that.”

“Noted,” Jensen swallows another mouthful and sits next to Jared. “So, what are you into?”

“Right now? You,” Jared says even though his brain knows how ridiculously cheesy it sounds. But he’s already built a reputation with Jensen over using corny lines and it’s worked so far. He sits back on the couch and watches the way Jensen’s throat moves when he swallows and allows his eyes to trail down to the dip in his t-shirt and over the cut of his collar bones. He wasn’t lying when he said he was into Jensen because right now he’s extremely into the man. Jensen’s eyes have smile lines that look good on him and coupled with the dusting of freckles on his face and flecks of red in his beard, Jared thinks he is easy on the eyes. “Really like to get into you.”

“Oh would you now?” Jensen asks, blushing for a moment before his chest is puffing up with a little bit of pride mixed with something mischievous.

“Yeah,” Jared breathes out, mouth a little dryer now that Jensen’s got his heart pumping. He knows Jensen’s into that too, since they were both pretty clear about their preferences in bed because if that hadn’t aligned, they wouldn’t be sitting here. “What are you into then, huh?”

“I’m into getting another round of this,” Jensen says as he lifts his empty glass. He twists around so that he can watch Jared do as requested. “I’m into a little roughhousing.” When a curious hum leaves Jared’s lips, he continues. “Little bit of manhandling. But nothing too kinky. Just kinda… raw unadulterated sex.” The words roll off the grave rough sexiness of his tongue and he lets it peek out between his lips before sucking them in.

At that Jared swallows audibly. “Careful how you use that thing,” he breathes out when he drops the topped off glass into Jensen’s hands.

“What? This?” Jensen licks his upper lip again, more slowly this time, and smirks at Jared.

“You’re playing dirty.” Jared sits back down and sips his own drink. He figured he’d refill it while he was up and probably shouldn’t have downed the last one all in one go but it’s set a warm buzz starting in his system.

“I said nothing too kinky. There’s nothing wrong with dirty.” He settles back against the couch to enjoy his drink.

And just like that, _there_ is the guy Jared met online. Jensen’s layers are peeling away and revealing the man he’d had a pretty good repartee going with earlier. Jensen’s interesting and intriguing all at once and Jared’s  glad they met the way they did because he thinks if they had met at a bar, none of this would have come out. Now they both know exactly why they are here and that they are interested in the same thing.

The drinking becomes more fluid. Their conversation is still tinged with double entendres but between those lines they really do get to know each other more. They’re still a mystery to each other but they’re not strangers. Eventually Jensen switches over to straight up whiskey and it doesn’t take long before maybe they’ve taken this too far and they’re undeniably drunk.

“I don’t think I can stand up right now,” Jensen drawls happily, depositing his glass on the small table in front of them. “I’d fall on my ass.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” Jared puts his own glass on the table and looks up at Jensen through a piece of hair that’s fallen out of place. He’s flushed with alcohol and he can think of a ton of things Jensen’s ass should do rather than fall. “You should just sit right there.”

“You know what else I should probably do?”

Jared gives a cocky grin. “What?”

“This.” It’s not graceful by any means but Jensen leans forward and captures Jared’s surprised lips in his own, making Jared let out a gasp of air as their teeth clash together. Moving on autopilot, Jensen’s body shifts so he can turn and make his reach for the kiss more comfortable. It’s a little sloppy and he’s lost in his own world until he realizes that Jared’s kissing him back, moving their lips together more forcefully. Jensen freezes, eyes popping open, and pulls back with a noise that sounds a lot like an attempted apology.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jared breathes out huskily. He reaches both hands up to cup Jensen’s jaw and pulls him in so close their foreheads knock together. Sparks go off in his brain as the warm heat of Jensen’s lips work against his own and he coaxes Jensen’s lips apart enough to slide his tongue inside.

They both taste like alcohol but Jared swears the moan Jensen lets out tastes even better. Jared lets their lips figure out how to work with each other. Once they do, it’s not long before they fall into sync, Jensen pushing when Jared’s pulling and vice versa.

The actions hit Jared hard with arousal and he knows it isn’t the alcohol alone that is making his brain fuzzy. He lets out a deep groan and Jensen gets more forceful with the kiss and moans into Jared’s mouth. It’s dirty and messy and intense enough to make Jared melt into the couch, jugging Jensen along with him.

In a swift movement, Jensen swings one leg over Jared’s lap and straddles him while keeping up the kiss. He nips at Jared’s lower lip, almost growling before crashing into Jared again and sealing their lips together. Both of their bodies roll into each other, pressing muscle against muscle until there is absolutely no air between them.

Jared would say the alcohol did the trick. There’s no hesitance in Jensen now. He’s all greedy kisses and searching hands as he reaches both hands up to cup Jared’s jaw so he can pull him closer still. There is a tug-o-war over control of the situation and Jared’s not sure who is winning or if there are even any losers to begin with.

They’re caught in a frenzy, making Jared’s heart rate spike and his arousal thicken with want. The kiss gets rougher, his lips dragging over Jensen’s as they part long enough to get a lungful of fresh air. He’s got a hand on the back of Jensen’s head, holding him in place and finally kissing those lips that had been teasing him all night.

Jensen is so responsive to his touch. He’s practically molding himself against Jared as he stays seated on the man’s lap and presses him into the couch’s back while he deepens the kiss. Jared brings two hands to the man’s waist, keeping him steady as they battle for dominance over the kiss. It’s dizzying and Jared needs to hold onto more or he’s going to fall apart. He lets go of Jensen’s head and coasts both hands over the lean muscles at Jensen’s sides. Jared isn’t going to pretend he hasn’t wanted to touch them since he saw the picture on the app. They feel as strong as Jared knew they would be and he moans into Jensen’s mouth.

Jared’s hands go higher, curling around Jensen’s chest so that his thumbs grip his pectoral muscles while the rest of his fingers curve around his side, towards his back. He holds on tight, groaning when Jensen grinds down on his lap. “Ugh,” he moans out, bucking his hips up for added friction. Snagging the hem of Jensen’s shirt, he quickly slides the garment over his head and tosses it somewhere behind them. “Oh, fuck,” drips off his tongue while he appreciates the view.

Jensen’s head falls forward, forehead connecting with Jared’s again. A pleasure induced heat spreads across his chest and he closes his eyes and lets his mouth go slack while Jared thumbs his right nipple. He gasps, the noise sounding dirty enough that another pulse of exhilarated arousal hits Jared’s dick. It’s slow torture as Jared continues his actions, alternating rolling each nipple between his fingers. He’s sure Jensen’s unraveling at the shocks of pleasure because his body starts shaking just enough to clue him in. “Good?”

“Mmm hmm,” Jensen breathes out.

Jared decides to go for it and tear the rest of Jensen’s composure apart. Okay, so maybe he lied, just a tiny bit, because his dick is about as hard a Jensen’s nipples and he’d really like to take a tiny bite. Dropping his head, he gently rolls Jensen’s soft pink bud of a nipple between his teeth. It’s not really biting, so it doesn’t count, but it has the older man letting out a shaky moan. He’s shivering again and cups Jared’s face, forcing the man to come up for air. Jensen blinks at him with both alcohol and lust drunk eyes, quickly bringing Jared in for a kiss, doing naughty things with his tongue and fucking insistently into Jared’s mouth.

“If you can’t walk, I guess I’ll have to carry your ass,” Jared teases before he dives in for one more deep kiss, sliding his tongue alongside Jensen’s. In an impressive show of strength, he stands, able to get to his feet and take Jensen with him. Jensen’s not much shorter than he is, but the way he’s wrapped his arms around Jared and has his legs straddling his waist, it makes the lift easier.

Jensen doesn’t even come up for air, he just keeps kissing Jared and holds on tighter. He starts to drag his kisses down the column of Jareds neck, managing to suck just enough at one of his pressure points to make Jared’s toes curl. It also makes it difficult to navigate towards the bedroom without stumbling but they get there.

In a solid movement, Jared tosses Jensen onto the middle of his king sized bed then pauses to pull his own shirt over his head.  By the time his hands are working with his belt buckle, he’s grinning up at Jensen where the man landed on his back. Jensen’s propped himself up on his elbows so as to watch Jared disrobe while he kicks his own boots off. He’s giving a “come hither” stare and Jared isn’t going to make him wait. Making quick work of disrobing, he crawls on the bed to join Jensen. Hands grabbing for the waistband of his jeans, Jared yanks them off to reveal the Dallas Cowboy boxers he’s been wearing in the picture Jensen sent earlier. “God I hate The Cowboys,” Jared snarls, hooking a thumb in each side of the waistband so he can rip them off. What’s underneath, however, he very much enjoys. Jensen’s dick is hard and solid against the man’s belly.

Catching him looking, Jensen trails his fingers over his dick, teasing it just enough that it twitches with a new pulse of blood. Shivering in anticipation for whatever Jared has planned for him, he leans back slightly so that Jared can crawl over him. Jared’s eyes go dark with want before he displays his strength once again and crashes into the man. Grabbing Jensen, Jared presses both of their bodies together and manhandles Jensen until he has the man lying flat on the mattress. He then pins Jensen’s wrists above his head, holding them there with one fist curled around them.

They lock eyes for a second, just long enough to reaffirm that they’re both on the same page.

Then Jensen moans, deep and needy and Jared swallows the noise down with a bruising kiss. It’s hard to keep Jensen pinned that way but he manages to do so while using his remaining free hand to fish in the bedside table’s drawer for lube. Nudging Jensen’s legs apart with one knee, he settles himself more firmly between them and rocks his own arousal against the older man’s. There are no words between them and even if they were, their brains are too focused on what their dicks want for it to make much sense. Keeping up the kiss, Jared flicks open the cap on the lube and makes a mess of his fingers trying to squirt it out one handed. Regardless, he gets the job done and soon his hand is sneaking between Jensen’s legs.

Jensen gets with the program and spreads his legs wider, letting his head fall back so a throaty moan can escape. He’s like putty in Jared’s hands right now, warm and pliant from the combination of alcohol and kissing. But the minute Jared’s finger circles the furled ring of muscle between his legs, Jensen’s electrified. He makes noises that have a dribble of precome leaving Jared’s dick and making a sticky mess of where he’s rutting against Jensen. The noises only get better when Jared finally slips inside.

Jared shifts most of his weight towards the head of the bed, rocking forward in time with the way he fully sheaths his finger inside Jensen’s entrance. Jensen’s body lets him in, hips rolling in small circles as Jared works him open. It’s not too long before Jared’s adding another one; this time Jensen thrashes slightly and moans, greedily trying to get Jared to quicken his pace, but Jared holds him in place.

“I’m not small,” Jared reminds Jensen. He wasn’t bragging about the size of his dick during their chat session. He doesn’t have to round up. “Trust me, you’ll appreciate the thorough prep work or else those ten inches will give you one hell of a hard ride.” Jared grins into another kiss, scissoring his fingers a few times before stroking Jensen’s inner walls. The sound of pleasant surprise Jensen lets out does a lot for Jared’s ego and pegs Jensen as a size queen.

Thank god for that app. Seriously. It dropped Jensen right into his bed. And he looks fucking gorgeous writhing around on the sheets.

The talking also helps Jared remember that Jensen does like it dirty because he opens his pretty mouth and amazing things come out. “You gonna fuck me with that baseball bat or you just going to talk about it? ‘Cause I’d really like to have it inside of me rather than have it giving my thigh rug burn.” He sounds so damn cocky about it that Jared sees no trace of the nervous man he’d met at the door.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you alright.” Jared gets another finger inside Jensen, works them inside the man until they come in contact with his prostate. “Wanna make sure you can handle it.”

Jensen tightens his muscles around Jared’s fingers as pleasure washes over him. “How about you let me decide that. Come on, wanna see what you can do,” Jensen taunts.

Jared can’t resist. He stimulates Jensen’s prostate a few more times to leave the man shivering before pulling his fingers out and sitting back on his heels. It only takes a minute to rip a condom open and roll it down his eager length. “You better hold on,” Jared warns because he then grabs Jensen by the ankles and yanks him further down the bed. It gives the older man room to reach his arms up and grab onto the railing of the headboard. A punch of air leaves Jensen’s lungs when Jared swings both of the man’s legs over his shoulders and leans forward enough so Jensen’s almost bent in half. Holding his dick steady, Jared positions the tip of his cock at Jensen’s entrance and nudges it just a fraction inside. “Gonna fuck you,” he says like it’s a promise and rocks his hips forward slowly so that more of his length can slip inside.

“Holy shit,” Jensen gets out on an exhale, eyes fluttering back. But he doesn’t move. Aside from the rapid rising and falling of his chest as he breathes, Jensen stays completely still, letting Jared’s torso press his legs back and open, making it easier for him to take Jared’s dick.

Jared’s impressed and exceedingly turned on by how well Jensen takes each and every inch of his dick. He sneaks a peek between their bodies, the space between them just enough to see his arousal disappearing into the man beneath him. It’s hot as hell and he groans at the snug heat he’s sinking into. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“You like it though, don’t you?” Jensen’s words drip off his tongue like liquid sex. He is goading Jared and they both know it.

“Hell yeah I do. Gonna give you the rest.” Jared bites the cover of his lip and locks eyes with Jensen, watching everything the man is feeling wash over his face. With a jut of his hips, he fully sheathes himself in Jensen’s body, hiking the older man’s legs up a little higher so that Jared’s hips connect fully with Jensen’s ass.

“That’a boy,” Jensen gets out through a moan. His hips roll like he’s testing what it feels like to have Jared inside him.

Jared can feel Jensen’s whole body thrumming with pleasure and he wants to keep the waves coming. “Wasn’t kidding, hold on.” It’s the only warning Jensen gets before Jared grabs the man’s hips and pulls almost all the way out, leaving no time before he slams back in.

“Nngh!” Jensen scrambles to actually hold onto the headboard, using his upper body strength to hold him in place and prevent the momentum of Jared’s body from making him slam his head into it. The position is perfect for Jared to come back at it again, slamming into Jensen over and over with an added rocking motion once he’s totally inside. “Oh my god,” Jensen moans, lips parted while he gasps.

Jared’s seconding the statement. His fingers grip Jensen tighter, helping him build up to a brutal pace, fucking into him, knowing the tip of his dick is nudging up against spots inside of Jensen that have the man’s dick weeping where it’s trapped between their bellies. His thrusts get faster but stay calculated and pinpointed. He’s drunk, but he knows what he’s doing. Sure, he’s a little sloppy in other areas, but he’s focused on making Jensen fall apart. The sheen of sweat breaking out over the two of them makes him slip just slightly, but he catches himself inches above Jensen’s face. The man’s practically mewling and Jared kisses him rough and dirty. Full of promises of completely destroying him in all the best ways.

Jensen feels so good. If he was sober, Jensen would have him coming minutes ago. As it is, the buzz of alcohol is working out in his favor because he gets to savor the feeling of sinking into Jensen over and over again. He starts pistoning his hips faster, rocking them in just the right way to coax noises from Jensen. Each and every slam of his hips comes with a moan that hits Jared’s ears and goes straight to his dick.

“More,” Jensen pleads. “Come on...harder.”

Jared’s not sure how much harder he can go like this. An idea pops into his head and he goes with it. Stilling his movements while he’s deeply seated inside Jensen, he rolls them onto their side and then flips them completely. He ends up with Jensen seated on top of him. Holding Jensen firmly in place, he sits up in the bed. The movement makes him slip out of Jensen's body but that’s only temporary and necessary for the next part of his plan. He snares Jensen under the arms and pulls him so that he’s sitting on Jared’s lap but this time facing out. Landing a palm over Jensen’s chest, he can feel the rapid pace of his heart and a warm feeling of pride courses through his body. He’s able to pull Jensen closer, making the man’s spine connect with Jared’s chest. The hand he’d had over Jensen’s heart travels upwards and he splices his fingers so that Jensen’s neck, right below his jaw, sits in the V of his thumb and pointer finger. With an edge of roughness, he pulls Jensen’s head to one side so he can kiss a bruise into the skin there. “Fuck, you feel so good, Jensen.” A warm exhalation of air ghosts over Jensen’s sweat damp skin.

Whatever Jared did, it knocked Jensen for a loop and he can barely stutter his words out. “Yo-you too.” Then he presses his weight down on Jared’s groin and whines in longing for his dick to be inside him again.

“Oh, I’mma give it to you. Don’t worry.”

“Oh, not worried. Just…” Jensen doesn’t finish the sentence with words, choosing instead to look over his shoulder, blinking purposefully and grinding his prepped ass down on Jared’s groin again.  He gives a breathy moan aimed straight for Jared’s dick, and parts his lips.

Jared’s brain is stuck on the fact that those lips look like perfect dick sucking lips and he’s gotta find a way to try that. Right now, he’s got something much better waiting for him and Jared pulls the man closer, keeping Jensen’s back to his chest, and spreads his legs out. “Open up.”

Jensen does so without question, moving like he’s completely under Jared’s control as the younger man positions him and lifts his hips up. It’s clear his head is spinning as soon as Jared’s nudging the head of his dick inside, teasing Jensen’s slicked up entrance. His mouth makes a perfect ‘O’ and his body bounces with the movement of Jared’s first thrust.

“Shit, you still feel so tight.” Jared groans and snaps his hips, trying to push deeper inside Jensen. He’s holding onto Jensen so that the man is slightly above him, allowing him the opportunity to fuck up into him.

Jensen chokes on a breath as Jared thrusts deeper, filling him completely and giving him that satisfying feeling of being filled so perfectly. “It’s ‘cause you’re so damn big. Fills me up so good.” He reaches back to loop an arm behind Jared’s neck for balance and his other hand grabs onto the meat of Jared’s thigh as he tries to get enough leverage to gain some control, but he can’t.  Jared has it all, leaving Jensen at the complete mercy of Jared’s strength, and right now that strength is intent on fucking him silly.

“Yeah, but you take it so good, don’t you?”  Jared leaves a trail of wet kisses across Jensen's back.

“Yea-yeah.” Jensen’s breathing becomes shaky as Jared helps him move up and down on his cock; their positioning makes it hard for Jensen to do anything other than focus on keeping his balance and rutting down as hard as he can to get Jared exactly where he wants him to be.

Jared peers over Jensen’s shoulder, looking at the man with his thighs spread wide, dick bobbing between them, balls drawn tight to his body. Completely on display. He’s giving everything over to Jared and it’s exhilarating. He knows Jensen has the real power right now because if Jensen put on the breaks, then whatever they have going would crumble and leave Jared with an epic case of blue balls. Biting his lower lip, Jared leans back just enough to make slamming into Jensen all the more delicious.

After the man slams into him with a particularly hard thrust, Jensen slips, losing purchase on Jared’s neck. But Jared keeps him upright, keeps Jensen riding his cock at a pace that is sending them closer to whiting out. Jensen’s head lolls back onto Jared’s shoulder as the man thrusts into him in a series of brutal, prostate brushing movements.

Jared growls in Jensen's ear and shifts Jensen onto his lap in a way that allows him to let go with one hand. He traces the hardness of Jensen’s dick before his fingers dip deeper and cup Jensen’s balls. Then he growls again. “I’m gonna come. You close?” Wrapping a fist around Jensen’s dick, he starts pumping him in time with the thrusts of his own arousal.

“No...I…”Jensen pauses to moan as Jared’s dick hits his prostate. “I dunno if I can. Feel so good. Fuck, I wanna,” he moans again, “I just don’t know if I can. Too much alcohol...too much, shit!” He yelps in pleasure as Jared’s hips speed up. “It’s so good. Don’t stop. Please.” He’s falling apart and begging at the same time.

Jared gets it. He does. A tiny part of his brain is disappointed that he can’t get Jensen to orgasm but he’s had a case of whiskey dick before. And Jensen looks like he’s enjoying himself so he goes with it. “You gonna get me there?” He kisses Jensen’s neck, moving their bodies in time with one another. He keeps pumping Jensen’s dick, swiping his thumb over the leaking slit. It looks so hard that it hurts, but Jensen’s doing nothing other than moan in pleasure.

“I’ll get you there.” Jensen groans out. His words dissolve into something more needy when he finishes with, “come on, give it to me!”

And Jared does. He pitches Jensen forward, thankful that the man catches himself and lands on his hands and knees. Then with Jared’s body curving over Jensen’s, he shoves Jensen’s legs wider and fucks into him with abandon. The movements are rough but they’re planned. His heart trips over itself and he makes a soft hitching noise in his throat. It’s too much. It’s too good. He’s too out of his mind right now. They lose some of their coordination, but it doesn’t matter, Jared’s already tripped over the edge. “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen…”  Jared brings the hand that was stroking Jensen’s dick up so that he can grab onto the man’s hips with both hands, slamming in one more time, rolling his hips to get as deep as possible, and comes, filling the latex of the condom to its limits. His breath comes in ragged exhalations until his hips slow to stillness, leaving him still holding onto Jensen tightly.

The intensity of it all, the exhaustion of holding Jensen up like that, leaves Jared shaking. “Shit,” he sighs. He feels like he ran a marathon and slumps down to the bed. Jensen inadvertently goes with him, landing on Jared before he finds enough composure to roll to the side. “Shit,” Jared says again. “That was amazing.” The compliment isn’t a high enough praise, because it was more than just amazing. Being inside of Jensen made every erogenous zone in his body sing. He’s so blissed out but a pang of guilt still hits him in the gut. “Was that okay for you?”

Jensen’s chests is rising and falling just as quickly. “Hell yeah. Just because I didn’t come doesn’t mean I wasn’t enjoying the ride.” He rocks his hips against Jared’s thigh and sighs. “Probably shouldn’t have drank so much. It’s kinda hard for me to come when I’ve been drinking. But… it still feels good. Didn't want it to end.” Rolling onto his back, Jensen lazily strokes his own cock, making a content noise.

Jared snorts. There is no way he could have held off his orgasm long enough to keep going. “I’m not a machine.”

“Too bad for that,” Jensen quips back. His head falls to the side so that he’s staring at Jared and he moans.

“You still want more?” Jared’s curious. His dick isn’t capable now but he’s definitely interested in playing a while longer with Jensen. “Bet I could get you to come.”

“Not with that dick,” Jensen teases as he eyes Jared’s spent cock. “I could probably fix that, though.”

Jared’s interested. There is an irresistible mischief in Jensen’s eyes and he wants to know if the man’s all talk. “Oh really?”

“Mmm, hmm,” Jensen hums, running a hand down his sternum and fists his dick again.

Despite have just working up a sweat, Jared manhandles Jensen yet again until he has him flipped the other way, facing towards the foot of the bed. It takes some maneuvering but he positions the older man so that they are the opposite of each other: Jared reclining against his bed on his back and Jensen, belly down, pressing against Jared’s stomach with his face at Jared’s groin and his legs splayed out on each side of Jared’s head. He yanks Jensen’s hips up, effectively spreading his legs wider so that he is practically on his knees.

Giving one of Jensen’s rounded ass cheeks a smack, Jared’s voice is rough with sex when he says, “prove it.”

“Wha? Ohh…..OH!” It takes his brain a second to catch on and Jensen’s eyes flutter backwards when Jared parts his cheeks and licks a wet stripe down the path between them. “Nng!”  Looking over his shoulder, Jensen tries to watch Jared work but he loses his stability when Jared’s  tongue teases into his opening. “Ohhh,” he repeats again but the sound is breathy and shivering.

“You like that?” Jared purposely speaks so that his words vibrate over Jensen’s well fucked hole.

“Uhh huh.” Jensen nods stupidly, pushing his rear back onto Jared’s tongue. He turns his head and comes face to face with Jared’s dick. It’s flaccid for now but he still scrambles to prop himself up enough to slide the condom off and lap over the round head.

Jensen’s tongue lapping at him feels nice. The kitten licks start building into stronger movements of his tongue and longer stripes. Soon Jensen’s licking Jared’s dick from base to crown. Jared can feel his arousal slowly creeping back in and he hums his appreciation into Jensen’s furled ring of muscle, doing a thorough job at lapping over the edges and then dipping inside. He eats Jensen’s ass good and proper because the man deserves it but also because he loves the way Jensen shivers when he wiggles his tongue just right.

Smacking his lips, Jensen makes a breathy sound and wraps his lips around the thickening length. In one bob of his head, he swallows Jared down, tasting the lingering saltiness of Jared’s come. It prompts a moan of pleasure out of Jared, making Jensen smile around the man’s thickening length before bobbing his head again. Jared’s arousal is growing so much that his dick is solid enough for Jensen to start swallowing him down in a faster rhythm.

It feels amazing sinking into the warmth of Jensen’s mouth. And maybe Jared should have more control over himself but he can’t stop his hips from bucking up in search of more of that heat. “Shit,” he sighs out then keeps his lips busy mouthing at Jensen’s ass.

Jensen falters and struggles to keep his balance when Jared sucks at his opening in just the right way. “More,” he moans, pulling Jared’s dick out of his mouth completely so he can lick the crown and tease more droplets of moisture accumulating at the tip. Just when he takes the organ into his mouth again, Jensen stumbles a second time because Jared sneaks a finger inside along with his talented tongue.

There is nothing for Jensen to do but increase his tempo, still taking the large length all the way down his throat without gagging. His lips caressing the shaft as he sucks Jared down over and over again. When Jared makes a sound deep in his throat, loses his own pace, and shivers, Jensen gives a cocky snort.

They keep this unspoken competition up until Jensen’s neglected dick is pooling precome on Jared’s chest and Jared is hard as a rock with three fingers working up a quick rhythm inside Jensen.

Just as suddenly as Jared had landed them in their 69 position, the man pulls them out of it. He brings Jensen up to face him and when he meets those eyes, he just wants to fuck him silly all over again. “I should have known those lips would feel as good as the rest of you.” Jared’s lips are on Jensen’s pulse point as he mumbles the words into his skin. “Get up,” he requests, demonstrating exactly what he means by getting to his feet and walking a few paces away from the bed. As soon as he’s up, he realizes maybe moving wasn’t such a great idea but he gets his balance.

Jensen follows suit, coming to meet Jared. As soon as he is in arm’s reach, Jared grabs him and strongly, yet gently, forces him up against a blank area of a wall in his bedroom. “Gonna fuck you, Jen.” Jared hears the nickname fill the silence but he didn’t expect the way Jensen seems to melt even more against the wall. Making sure Jensen’s against the wall, legs spread and palms up for support, Jared returns to his bedside table to get another condom. Once it’s rolled firmly down his length, he gets into place behind Jensen and lines up so the crown of his dick meets Jensen’s waiting entrance. He hovers there, waiting to see what Jensen will do and it’s borderline torture.

“You waiting for an invitation? Come on. Please, Jared? Do it already!” Jensen tries to get more leverage but Jared keeps him belly down against the wall and at his mercy. “Please? Need it. Want it. Want you to fuck me.” He makes a lust drunk moan and arches his back, presenting his ass again.

“God,” Jared growls, as he pushes forward with enough force to stretch Jensen open and sink inside. It feels just as good as the first time they fucked and he thinks his brain is playing tricks on him. He’s going to come again, he knows that right there and then. All he needs is to make Jensen fall apart and then he’ll be filling the condom again. Just thinking about it makes his stomach flip-flop with an intense wave of arousal. The breathy panting noises Jensen is making are addicting and he thrusts deeper.

Jensen lets out an exhale and forces himself backwards, effectively helping Jared sheath himself in the tight muscle.

“Fuuuuck…”  Jared groans, dipping his head so it comes to rest on Jensen’s shoulder as he makes one last jut of his hips and bottoms out. He lingers there for a moment, letting them both get used to the feeling of being connected like this, before he pulls halfway out and thrust back in. He starts making shallow fucking motions, building up to longer more drawn out ones until he’s almost pulling out of Jensen completely just before fucking inside, going so deep he’s sure Jensen can taste it.

“Fuck, Jared! Don’t stop.” Jensen claws at the wall, rolling his hips in an attempt to help his dick find some type of friction.

“Not stopping.” Planting both hands on Jensen’s hips, Jared angles his body in such a way that he can watch Jensen’s entrance stretch around him, the rim pink and slick as it works to let him in. It stirs up primal lust in Jared and he keeps watching as his hips rock faster and he makes quicker strokes. Watching isn’t always his thing but Jensen is so responsive and it makes Jared’s balls tighten, a new wave of arousal putting his dick on edge.  “Fuck, you’re so pretty taking me like that.”

Jared’s pretty sure it’s intentional when Jensen’s channel constricts around Jared, fluttering for a moment before loosening up so Jared can fuck in deeper. Jensen does it again; this time it comes coupled with loud moans. “Fuck me, Jared. Come on. Fuck, yeah…”  Closing his eyes, Jensen’s mouth drops open as he lets out a dirty sigh.

Spurred on, Jared goes faster, fucking as fast as his hips can move. Jensen takes it all and then some, responding to each thrust and touch with vigor. “Yeah….come on Jen. You gonna come?” Jared feels himself losing composure already and struggles to hold on for just another minute. He pulls Jensen’s hips back to meet each of his thrusts, burying his dick to the hilt before rolling his hips and feeling shocks of pleasure exploding between them.

“Harder!” Is Jensen's only response. Jensen collapses against the wall, letting it hold him up instead of his hands. He slides against it as Jared fucks into him. “Fuck, come on, give it to me harder. So close...Come on, harder!” He is rewarded with the quick snap of Jared’s hips that sends him sliding an inch up the wall. “Yeah, there, there, _there_!”

Jared’s riding a power trip and he knows it. The way Jensen’s voice sounds unsteady and he’s shaking uncontrollably only serves to hurdle Jared towards orgasm. Knowing that he did that to the older man is a complete turn on. And the things Jared is hearing, doing, and saying are better than any expectations he had for this night. He reaches around and fists Jensen’s cock with sloppy pumps and twists of his wrist. “Gonna come, huh? You can do it, Jen.”  He leans close enough to Jensen’s ear so the words come out as a heated whisper.

“Yeah, god…do it! Come! Make me come. Fuck, yeah, harder!” Jensen’s last words come out on a desperate cry and he falls apart in a fit of panting, babbled words and choked breaths. His whole body tenses and shudders when he comes suddenly over Jared’s fist, rope after rope of come pulsing out against the wall  “Ohh!  I….ngh!”  His hole clenches up, constricting against Jared’s length as another rope of come splatters on the wall.

“Shit!” Jared’s smirking when he gives another deep thrust before erupting inside Jensen. He knows he’s letting out loud moans and cries as each pulse of come fills the condom but his brain is fried. He’s pretty sure all of the noises coming out of him are unintelligible babble. Pleasure makes him black out and slump against Jensen while his hips do their best to shudder and come to a halt, leaving them both a mess of panting, sweaty, boneless limbs. He feels Jensen’s feet going out from underneath him and somehow shepherds them back to the bed. Time blurs and he’s not sure how long they are lying there catching their breath before Jensen breaks the silence.

“I think I’m still drunk,” Jensen gets out on a laugh. “The world’s still spinning.”

“That would be me,” Jared laughs out trying to sit upright but failing. “And maybe a little bit to do with the whiskey.”

“I don’t think I can drive home...I’m too…” Jensen rolls his wrist in a circle, his pointer finger making a dizzying sign.

Jensen doesn’t have to finish that sentence. Jared gets it. Jensen should win a damn Olympic gold medal for the way he fucks. “You can stay here, if you want.”

Voice sleepy and garbled slightly, Jensen turns on his side and nods. “Yeah, fuck it. I’ll just crash here.” Sliding up the bed enough to hit the pillow, he snuggles into the downy softness. “Just a heads up: I’m not a morning person and trust me, no matter how good your cock may be, it will not turn me into one.”

A punch of laughter leaves Jared’s mouth. “We’ll see.” Shaking his head, he saddles up beside Jensen because it’s his bed too and he really loves his pillows. He’s not spooning with his hot hookup from Date-a-Palooza. He’s just going to very quickly pass out next to him. “Challenge accepted,” he mumbles before being pulled down to join Jensen in sleep.

***

Jared’s eyes flutter open but it’s still a few seconds before he can actually see anything. Groaning into the pillow he stretches so as to wake up his muscles. Shit, he’s sore. His brain tries to rewind far enough to figure out why and it all hits him. He was throwing Jensen around like he wasn’t the 6’1” he claimed to be. He must have grown one hell of a set of sex muscles because now he’s aching all over.

It’s not bad, however. It’s more a pleasant reminder of some of the best sex he’s ever had. When he rolls over and props himself up on his elbow the ache is there in his thighs and biceps. Jared’s strong but he’s not quite sure how he managed to hold Jensen up for so long.

Speaking of Jensen, his brain wakes up enough to actually remember that he’d offer the man the option of staying the night. All in the name of sobering up, of course.

He also remembers the man’s last words before they passed out. Actually, it’s his dick that remembers the challenge because he’s woken up with morning wood and being this close to Jensen’s ass makes the chances of that going down pretty slim.

He lets his eyes travel over the spans of Jensen’s sprawled out body. The older man is laying belly down, thoroughly passed out, with the morning light accentuating the curve of his backside. Off course he fell asleep booty up, giving him more than memories to remind him of that ass and everything it can do.

Jared’s dick twitches and hell, Jensen might not be a morning person, but Jared’s dick sure is. Despite sounding destroyed from sex, Jensen also sounded pretty serious on his last warning and Jared has to come up with a game plan that lets him prove to Jensen that his cock _is_ actually good enough to turn him into a morning person.

Getting to his feet, Jared’s all muscles and long lines as he saunters fully nude into the kitchen. Making a pot of coffee doesn’t take him very long and his mind keeps him occupied while it brews by providing him highlights of last night’s sex-a-thon. Soon enough he’s padding back into the bedroom, placing the aromatic cup of black coffee on the bedside table closest to Jensen’s head. Then he slips back into his place beside Jensen, sliding along the man’s body so that they’re pressing together.

The open plains of Jensen’s upper back look too inviting, like they’re waiting for Jared to do something to them. Sealing himself to the fact that Jensen’s going to complain, Jared leans closer and presses several abbreviated kisses between Jensen’s shoulder blades. He travels upwards, along the man’s neck and behind his ear, letting each kiss linger for longer.

Jensen stirs slightly but he is still too blanketed by sleep to react any further.

A wave of want rushes through Jared and he pulls Jensen more firmly against his body, slotting their legs together. The kisses start coming with punctuated moans of want and his hips roll on their own accord. Jensen smells good in a way that makes arousal unfurl in his belly; he smells like dried sweat and heat from the night before and maybe a little bit like Jared since they were sharing an awful lot of body fluids.

Dragging his kisses up the nape of Jensen’s neck, he can taste him. The man’s still sleeping, but Jensen makes a soft whine when Jared kisses a pressure point behind his ear. Jared runs a hand down Jensen’s body and curls it around his hip, wondering if his fingers are fitting into places he bruised last night. He redirects his kisses so that they trail down the line of Jensen’s spine, stopping at the rise of his ass and then moves upward again. This time his breathing behind Jensen’s ears must have woken him enough because Jensen swats at Jared.

Still partially asleep, “I’m sleepin’,” he grumbles, trying to sink further into the pillow.

“I know,” Jared whispers, but he doesn’t move away. He just keeps dragging slow kisses across the muscles of Jensen’s back. He rolls his hips against the side of Jensen’s and slips a hand down Jensen’s spine, over the cleft in his ass and lets one fingers tease at the furled ring of muscle between his cheeks.

Unsurprisingly, Jensen is still wet from the night before. It makes it easy for Jared to push his way inside, finger making teasing curling motions the whole time. Though Jensen is still open and ready, his insides are no less responsive and they twitch around his finger. Jensen makes a breathy moan that betrays his assertion of not being up in the mornings. To prove that point to Jensen, Jared spends some time drawing out each slide of his finger, moving softly and slowly, almost petting his insides. He’s so gentle that Jensen doesn’t wake up, but his body seems to be getting on board with what is going on. In sleep Jensen arches his back so that his ass is all the more closer to Jared’s hand.

On the next slither of his finger, Jared adds another digit to the mix. It slips in with a fraction of resistance, but this time Jensen gets out a groan.

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice is hoarse and gravely from sleep. He cracks open an eye and tries to look up at Jared, but Jared is spooned so tightly behind him that he can’t get a good look at the man. It takes him a moment to realize Jared’s lips are pressing into his neck. “Jared, what the…” The words are snuffed out when Jared curls his fingers inside Jensen, drawing a lusty groan from the older man. “Oh come on…” Jensen gripes. He runs a hand over his face and grumbles. “What time is it?”

“Almost 9,” Jared breathes into Jensen’s ear.

“It’s too early for this shit,” Jensen states, but his body doesn’t move away from Jared. “Not a morning person, ‘member?”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I made you coffee.” He makes a gesture towards the aforementioned cup of coffee with his head that he knows Jensen can feel.

Jensen’s nose wrinkles enough to indicate that he can smell the coffee as well. “See, you actually have to drink the coffee for it to work – ” Whatever else he was going to say gets cut off by Jared.

“Shh…” Jared moves his fingers again, getting a repeat performance from Jensen and the older man almost goes boneless. “Morning.” The word is punctuated with a slow draw of his fingers, gently teasing Jensen’s prostate. He feels the remains of lube inside him and finds it more arousing than anything since it’s there because of what they’d done last night. When he hears the groan that is partially a complaint, he shushes him. “Yeah, I get it. You’re not a morning person. But maybe today you are.” Moving torturously slow, Jared curls his fingers and strokes Jensen’s prostate again.

Jensen doesn’t put up a fight. He lets his head flop back down to the pillow and moans as Jared continues to find enjoyment in fingering him. With the addition of a third finger, Jared gets another wrecked moan out of Jensen and he can tell from the short rapid puffs of air Jensen is letting out that the wakeup call isn’t going to get any more complaints.

There are words on the tip of Jensen’s tongue but none of them get a vocalization because Jared’s fingers seem to knock them from his mouth every time. They are careful and precise, getting Jensen hard and sending shivers down his spine. Eventually, Jensen bucks his hips backwards and is rewarded with an awkward jab of Jared’s arousal against his thigh. Giving a low throaty laugh, Jensen presses back against it more purposefully. “Shit, you could kill someone with that.”

“Not exactly what I had in mind.” Jared closes his eyes and rolls his hips, letting Jensen press back against his dick. He’s ridiculously hard; he’s surprised he has enough blood in his brain to think straight. With one last teasing curl and brush of his fingers against Jensen’s prostate, Jared slowly withdraws them. Jensen makes a moan of protest but this one sounds a lot like he’s sad Jared’s stopping rather than wanting to go back to sleep. Jensen whines again and this time the sound is definitely a want for Jared to keep going. Stroking his own length with one hand, Jared smears the buildup of precome across the head and stupidly smiles over the fact that his dick is going to attempt to prove Jensen wrong. Reaching his bedside table, he retrieves the condom he’s placed there and rolls it down his length.

Jensen’s loose enough that Jared thinks the lubricated condom will be enough to ease the initial glide. With his one hand, he spreads Jensen’s ass so as to better position his dick at the prepped entrance. He doesn’t rush, as tempting as that sounds. They did that last night and this morning is about slowly enjoying what they have to offer. Jared pushes in inch by inch, letting the languid nature of the morning have its way.

When Jensen sinks his weight backwards, Jared watches the man’s body slowly engulf him. He’d done that the night before but it’s still hot enough to coax a breathy moan from Jared’s mouth. His dick twitches in appreciation of finally getting what it woke up searching for but Jared’s hands on Jensen’s hips prevent either of them from thrusting home too quickly.

Eventually, Jensen can’t take anymore of Jared in. He’s full to the hilt and, based on the satisfied noises he keeps making in the back of his throat, he’s loving it. Jared was right; Jensen’s still wet and slippery. He feels amazingly hot, velvety and tight despite the drawn out finger service. They both still their motions for several breaths until Jensen rolls his hips. The action sends little starts to dance in Jared’s vision.

“Fuck, Jensen…” Voice heavy with longing, Jared pulls his hips back in an unhurried withdrawal, head of his dick almost slipping from Jensen’s body before he pushes back in. It’s good. Lying on their sides, he is still pressed behind Jensen and able to press his forehead to the juncture of Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen lets Jared hike his leg up, helping open Jensen further so he can sink in deeper.

They keep it up. Each thrust of Jared’s hips or push back from Jensen is rhythmic and easy. They both know where this is going to go but there is no rush to get there.

Jensen gets up on one elbow and throws Jared a look over his shoulder before his eyes hood and he loses himself to a moan. “God, Jared, that’s good.” Jensen shivers and tenses around Jared and Jared can tell Jensen wants it bad. He lets go of Jensen’s hip so he can get his hand on Jensen’s dripping length. It’s flushed and sensitive, just like the rest of Jensen’s body. And just like Jensen’s body is turning out to be, it’s definitely into mornings. The fact does something to Jared’s pride and Jared has to spend a minute admiring just how stirred up Jensen looks. The minute he fists Jensen’s dick in time with the thrusting of his hips, Jensen loses his ability to keep himself propped up anymore. He falls to the bed, body rocking with the aftershocks of the way Jared punctuates each of his thrusts.

“Christ, Jared. Come on. Little more and I’m there.” Jensen moans and pants, hands clawing at nothing.

Jared thinks, considering last night, that announcement seems pretty quick. But Jared feels the same way. There is adrenaline thrumming through his body from the slow build up and once they really start moving, it’s not going to take much. The alcohol being out of their system is a help but he’s pretty sure what’s happening between their legs has more to do with it. He keeps thrusting, fucking Jensen for all he’s worth. An arm gets thrown around Jensen’s shoulders and he holds onto the man, using him for leverage to build up a faster pace. Jared rolls his hips, kisses the back of Jensen’s neck and cements their bodies together with the perfect thrust. He hits everything just right, strokes Jensen’s dick just right, and comes with soft twitches and gasps of release.

It sets something off in Jensen and he shivers, breath coming in gasps, like he’s choking on air. He takes things into his own hands for a few uncoordinated movements, grinding back on Jared’s dick and fucking Jared’s fist at the same time. Then he follows the younger man in orgasm, rewarding Jared’s hand with a heavy splattering of come and a litany of pleasure sounds. He curses but the words don’t sound harsh, just completely blitzed.

The aftershocks of their orgasm are just as slow and drawn out as the actual act of sex. Neither man moves but their breathing does find a way of falling in time with one another’s. They both need to shower but Jared figures they probably should have done that last night and neither of them died because they decided to stay in bed.

Jensen makes the decision for them. “If you try to get me out of this bed before I’m good and ready, I’ll kill you.” He shoves Jared just enough that the man slips out of him. “Go shower or something. No more wakeup calls from you.” Jensen tries to sound fierce but the fact that there is come coating his stomach reaffirms the fact that he’s not all that annoyed to have been woken up. The warning is clear, however, and Jared doesn’t wanna push his luck.

Jared sits up, and Jensen probably didn’t intend for Jared to laugh at him, but Jared can’t help it. Jensen looks so grumpy that it’s...it’s kind of adorable.

“What’s so funny?” Jensen grumbles from his burrow in the bed.

“Nothin’ really. Just...I dunno. I kinda think my dick might have made you a _little_ bit of a morning person.”

“Your dick can’t make anything little,” Jensen snorts, kicking a leg out so his foot connects with Jared’s side. “Now go away.”

Jared laughs again, this time under his breath and makes his way towards the bathroom. The warmth of the shower does wonders for his muscles and lets some of the tension go. He loses track of how long he stands under the hot spray of water, but it’s long enough to wash the remnants of his and Jensen’s activities off his skin and have him feeling refreshed. With a towel snug around his cut of his hips, Jared goes back into his bedroom. He doesn’t expect to find Jensen sitting up in bed sipping from the coffee mug, sheets pooled around his waist to expose his whole torso, but that’s the scene he’s met with. “Oh, look who’s alive.”

Raising one eyebrow, Jensen looks at Jared over the rim off the coffee cup and takes a slow drink. “Yeah, well...I actually do have things to do.” Arching his back, he rolls his head in a circling, earning himself a few satisfying pops. “What did we do last night?” Pausing, he swipes at the air as if to clear the question off the record. “Wait, better yet, what _didn’t_ we do last night?”

Jared has a lot of smart-ass answers he can give, but he understands what Jensen is getting out and settles on a soft laughing. “Uhh, yeah, so...If you wanna shower, it’s all yours. There are extra towels in the closet beside the sink.”

“Yeah, just let me finish this.” Jensen takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and draws out finishing the last dregs of his coffee. Jared watches him for the sole factor that he’s nice to look at. When the older man is done, he returns the mug to the bedside table, walking towards where Jared indicated the bathroom is. As he goes, he shifts his muscles and rolls his shoulders back, eliciting more cracking sounds.

While Jensen showers, Jared finally gets around to having his own cup of coffee. He sits in his kitchen staring out the window, enjoying the calmness of the morning. Unlike Jensen, he actually has a rare day of nothing to do and he’s going to spend it by keeping it that way. He grabs an apple and just as he’s eaten it to the core, Jensen’s walking into the kitchen, hair wet and messy from being towel dried, but the rest of him is dressed in last night’s clothing. “Apple?” Jared offers.

“Uhh, yeah, sure. Thanks.” Jensen catches the fruit when Jared tosses it to him. “So, I should really get going. Thanks for the,” he holds up the apple and shrugs sheepishly, “the apple, and the whiskey and the…” He rolls his eyes and chews the inside of his cheek like he’s looking for the right word and settles on, “night.”

“Yeah. I really enjoyed that,” Jared breathes out, getting to his feet and leading the way to the front of the house. They both stand in front of the doorway before Jared pulls the door open. “We should really repeat that.” Licking his lips, Jared rocks back on his heels to judge Jensen’s reaction. “Only if you’re interested.”

Jensen grins, crinkle lines at the corners of his eyes setting in. “Definitely interested.”

“Cool. Yeah, So…” Jared pulls the door open, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around then.”

“Guess so,” Jensen winks. He haves a hand at Jared and takes a backwards step through the doorway.

“Oh, and Jensen?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe next time, you’ll have my team on your boxers,” Jared says with a sideways smile making one of his dimples pop.

Jensen’s response is quick on his tongue and he teases, “guess you’ll have to wait and see,” then really does take his leave.

Closing the door after him, Jared leans his back against it and takes a deep inhale of air. His heart’s already stuttering in his chest at the thought of getting between Jensen’s legs again. And maybe it’s also getting hung up on that sexy as hell smile. “Shit,” he lets out under his breath, “I fucking love that app.”

After a few disappointing hook ups through Date-A-Palooza, Jared can finally say that his time spent on the app wasn’t wasted after all. Last night’s activities just proved that to him. As he promised himself, he wouldn’t do anything at all on his rare day off and that is how Jared finds himself spending the rest of the day at home, cleaning his bedroom and definitely washing those sheets that smell like hours of fucking. It is around dinner time when he retrieves his cell phone from his living room table and sends a message to Jensen through the app: “what are you doing next Saturday?”

Ten minutes later he is rewarded with a reply that reads nothing but a clear “you”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...this isn't the end. They definitely have more fun to have!  
> Check out some more arts from DemonDetox:  
>   
> 


End file.
